


The Post It Poem

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Eames sees Arthur isn't really possible to describe in prose, so he wrote him a poem! Which is uh, this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post It Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The File Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687792) by [rasyya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyya/pseuds/rasyya). 



> I got the feels for this when I was reading The File Manager, which is seriously fantastic, check it out :) And feedback and stuff would be good for my ego, it's not nearly big enough.

 

Arthur groaned as he saw yet another of Eames' bloody post-it notes on his desk. He couldn't exactly reply, that would be far too unprofessional! Although, he mused as he made himself comfortable and opened his laptop, their relationship hadn't necessarily begun in the most professional manner anyway. He sighed and grabbed it, sitting it on his lap absentmindedly as he fired off an email requesting coffee. Ordering coffee, really. He almost pitied his assistant. Until he read what it actually said, that was. 

 **A**  
A dark three piece suit, well cut and angled  
warm eyes, chocolate, sweet,  
A harsh voice, cutting deep without a knife,  
soft hands, dancing, full of life  
business like words, pleasure tangled  
secret smiles, meant for me

Arthur sat the post-it note carefully back on his desk. What. The actual. Fuck. He shook his head, trying to stamp down the butterflies impeding his digestion. His life had gotten way too weird. 


End file.
